leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Guzzlord (Pokémon)
|} Guzzlord (Japanese: アクジキング Akuziking) is a dual-type introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is one of the Ultra Beasts and is known by the code name UB-05 Glutton (Japanese: ). Biology Guzzlord is a large, dangerous Pokémon and is one of the Ultra Beasts. It has a large mouth right at the center of its belly, with several sharp fangs on the top and bottom jaw. Its insides are blue and within is a black tongue, along with several spikes. It has a small opening to the rest of its innards. It has two small arms located on the top of its head and has three digits with yellow claws. What appear to be a pair of large pincers are in fact extensions of its tongue, used to grab and consume anything or anyone nearby. Two small openings at the ends of its mouth allow these tongue-pincers to remain extended even when its mouth is closed. It has a pair of thick legs that have a yellow zigzag pattern on its knees. It has several wing-like protrusions around its body, with a tail which resembles a medieval mace. It has blue eyes. On the top of its head appears to be a smaller head, which also has blue eyes, with several yellow tipped spikes. In order to eat, Guzzlord's tongue moves in a wave-like motion that pulls food towards its mouth. Its texture is said to feel like hard rubber.Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Alola Region Pokédex & Postgame Adventure Guide According to reports, this Pokémon has gobbled up mountains and swallowed buildings whole and will eat absolutely anything else it can reach, including the very land and sea. Although it constantly eats, its droppings have never been found. It is speculated that the entirety of the matter it consumes is converted into energy, with no waste products left over. Guzzlord originates from the Ultra Ruin dimension in Ultra Space, where its population is said to be declining. In the anime Major appearances Guzzlord debuted in SM100, where it attacked and in the post-apocalyptic Ultra Ruin before they were saved by and his . It was revealed to have been responsible for the destruction inflicted upon Dia's home world. It reappeared in SM101, where Ash and Dia successfully sent it back to its home world through an Ultra Wormhole, saving the Ultra Ruin. Minor appearances In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Guzzlord debuted in PASM17. It was one of the Ultra Beasts used by Guzma to attack the invading Trial Captains and Hau at Po Town before later escaping to cause havoc on the rest of Ula'ula Island. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations |} |} In side games |area=Event: }} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Guzzlord has the highest base of all and Pokémon. * Guzzlord is the heaviest and Pokémon. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Guzzlord has a catch rate of 15 and a base experience yield of 114. * Guzzlord was designed by James Turner. Origin Due to its habit of eating almost anything but not excreting anything out, Guzzlord may be based off a , and also possibly a personification of . Additionally, it resembles a . The general shape is of an , while the spiny, mace-shaped tail is similar to prehistoric creatures such as the and . Name origin Guzzlord may be a combination of guzzle (to eat or drink in a greedy manner) and lord. Akuziking may be a combination of 悪食 akujiki (consumption of repulsive things), 悪 aku (evil), and king. In other languages , , and king |fr=Engloutyran|frmeaning=From , , and |es=Guzzlord|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schlingking|demeaning=From and king |it=Guzzlord|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=악식킹 Aksikking|komeaning=From , , and king |zh_cmn=惡食大王 / 恶食大王 Èshídàwáng|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=惡食大王 Oksihkdaaihwòhng|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |ru=Газзлорд Gazzlord|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} UB-05 Glutton |bordercolor= |zh_yue=ＵＢ０５：大胃王 |zh_cmn=ＵＢ０５：大胃王 |fr=UC-05 Gourmandise |de=UB-05 Vielfraß |hu=UB-05 Falánk |it=UC 05 Voracitas |ko=UB05 글러터니 UB05 Gluttony |ru=УЧ-05 Несыть UCH-05 Nesyt' UB-05 Обжора UB-05 Obzhora |es=UE-05 Voracidad }} Related articles * Ultra Beast Notes External links |} Category:Ultra Beasts de:Schlingking es:Guzzlord fr:Engloutyran it:Guzzlord ja:アクジキング zh:恶食大王